


Castle in the Sky

by ripavengers



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, billy and tommy go by maximoff, i dont care that billy isnt kree nor skrull he lives in the new joined empire, kree and skrulls not actually mentioned so i get away with it, peace between the kree and skrulls for once, prince - Freeform, soft, teddy altman is a space prince, teddy centric, teddy is raised by his parents how cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: “Son, you know it’s time,” King Mar-Vell said.“You keep saying that and yet I don’t know what it is time for exactly,” Teddy grumbled.“It’s time for you to find a bride,” Queen Anelle spoke up, after a painstakingly long silence.“Oh,” Is all Teddy responded with. ‘But I’m gay,’ is what he wanted to respond with. He couldn’t though, the future of the empire depended on him marrying a woman and having many children.





	Castle in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> im back bitches hi. recently it was the one year anniversary of my first twitter au which is was got me back into writing and it the reason that you get all of these oh so wonderful works of fiction :)
> 
> anyway i had this idea for ages and decided to finally get out of my ass and write it. 
> 
> hope you enjoy it and uh please follow my twitter ripavengers

“It’s time, son,” Queen Anelle announced as she entered her son’s bedroom, walking over to the window to open the window to let in some light.

Teddy winced at the sunlight, pulling his covers over his eyes to shield them from the sudden bright light blinding him, “Mother, please, it’s too early for this.”

“My darling son, I love you, but if you do not get your butt out of that bed right now I will not hesitate to send you to work in the stables today.”

Teddy shot up like a light at that comment, “You’re so cruel, mother,” He pouted, crossing his arms.

“And beautiful,” King Mar-Vell said while waltzing into the bedroom to give his wife a kiss.

“Does anyone else want to come into my room?” Teddy asked, getting disgruntled.

Both of his parents came over to his bed to sit on the edge, “Son, you know it’s time.”

“You keep saying that and yet I don’t know what it is time for exactly,” Teddy grumbled.

Teddy’s parents shared a look, dreading that this has come and that they have to do this to their darling boy, but he is their only heir and the first son of the new empire.

“It’s time for you to find a bride,” Queen Anelle spoke up, after a painstakingly long silence.

“Oh,” Is all Teddy responded with. ‘But I’m gay,’ is what he wanted to respond with. He couldn’t though, the future of the empire depended on him marrying a woman and having many children.

“There are many suitors coming to the palace today, there is no pressure to find a bride today, son, we just want you to be happy and for you to choose who you like,” King Mar-Vell smiled, reaching out to take his son’s hand in his own. He used to have such a tiny hand and now he’s all grown up.

“We love you, Dorrek,” Queen Anelle smiled, taking her son’s other hand.

Teddy groaned, “You know I hate that name, mother.”

“It’s your grandfather’s name, and many other grandfather’s before him,” King Mar-Vell spoke up, “But it’s a horrible name,” he snickered, receiving a light smack on the back of his head from his wife for that comment.

“Now go get ready, son, you have a long day ahead of you,” King Mar-Vell said, patting his son’s leg before getting off his bed and taking his wife’s hand in his own as they walked out the door, listening to Teddy groan even more.

When Teddy entered the throne room, there was a line of women waiting in front of the twin thrones where his parents sat, waiting for him. Teddy walked up to them silently, ignoring the giggles and stares coming from the women.

“You can sit on my throne, my son,” King Mar-Vell said, getting up from his throne to stand behind it as Teddy approached. Teddy gave him a silent ‘thank you’ with a nod before sitting down.

From behind him King Mar-Vell nodded at the first woman to approach the thrones and introduce herself.

The day dragged and was filled with fake smiles and courteous greetings. Teddy had no interest in any of the women, although he knew that it was his duty to choose one to be his future bride. He collapsed on his massive bed made of the finest wood and covered in the smoothest silk sheets and the softest wool pillows.

“Son?” Queen Anelle called out, entering his room just had she did that morning, with her husband following.

Teddy made a series of inaudible sounds from his bed as his face was pressed into his pillow to notify his whereabouts to his parents.

Queen Anelle and King Mar-Vell shared a knowing look and went over to sit on the edge of Teddy’s bed just as they had done that morning.

“I’m getting a serious case of déjà vu,” Teddy commented, turning around to face his parents.

“I take it from this moping that the courting had not gone well,” King Mar-Vell said, glancing at his son.

“You were there, father, did any of those women look fit to be a queen?” The question came out a little harsher than Teddy had intended.

“They all seemed lovely,” King Mar-Vell shrugged.

“But not for you,” Queen Anelle finished.

“No.” Now would be the perfect time to tell his parents that he has no interest in women but he just couldn’t.

“I’m going out, I need some fresh air,” Teddy said, getting up from his bed to grab a coat from the coat rack in the corner of his room. He also went to change his boots into a more comfortable and worn pair. He left without saying another word, his parents still in his room sitting on his bed, watching him leave.

Teddy snook out through the kitchen, his parents already knew he left so there was no point in worrying the rest of the palace by making a dramatic exit. The kitchen door led to the side of the palace for staff to gain easy access to delivery carriages. The gate was locked but the wall beside it had a lot of stray rocks sticking out of it in which Teddy could easily climb to hop over the wall. When he reached the top of the wall he jumped down with ease, straightened out his coat and brushed down his trousers before continuing on his walk.

Beside the wall was a large cherry blossom tree, and under that tree sat a person, a young man, around Teddy’s age. He was watching Teddy climb the wall with curiosity and decided to comment on it before the prince walked away, “That looks really suspicious, you know.”

Teddy froze and started to look around for the source of the ominous voice that just called out to him. The young man stood up from his position under the tree and stepped out, “I don’t have to call the palace guards, do I?”

“Who are you?” Teddy questioned once he saw the young man.

“I’m nobody,” The young man shrugged, “Nobody important anyway.”

“I think it would be best if you went home, nobody,” Teddy said in his royal prince voice, commanding and serious.

The young man laughed, “And miss an opportunity to talk to the handsome Prince Dorrek? What would my mother say?”

Teddy flushed at that comment, people compliment him everyday but that’s because it’s their job to, there’s something about this young man and the way he said it that made Teddy think that it was sincere.

“What are you doing out here?” Teddy stepped closer to the young man.

“Waiting for a handsome prince,” The young man shrugged, “And here he is.” He gestured to Teddy and smiled.

Teddy stepped closer again, taking in the young man’s features against the shining moonlight, “You look familiar.”

“I have a twin,” The young man announced as if that would explain everything.

Teddy thought for a moment, not many people have twins here, “You’re the witch’s son.” It was a statement, not a question. Teddy had seen this young man before, a few times. His mother is a friend of his father’s. They have been guests of the palace many times when they were younger. He played with this young man and his brother before.

“Ah, so you remember me,” The young man smiled, “Glad to see that I’ve left a lasting impression.”

“William. Your name is William.”

“I go by Billy now,” The young man, Billy, said.

“I go by Teddy now,” Teddy responded.

The two stood there in silence for a while before Teddy asked, “Where’s your brother? Uh Thomas, was it?”

“Tommy, yes. He’s probably with his boyfriend. You might know him, David Alleyne?” Billy replied.

“I know of him, yes.” Teddy knew more than just of him, David was his first kiss and his gay awakening if you will. “He’s nice, he will calm your brother down if he’s anything like he used to be.”

“He’s worse now actually, he never stops moving,” Billy smiled fondly while saying that though because despite his brother being annoying he does love him.

“So what are you doing out here?” Billy asked.

Teddy shrugged, “The palace can get really busy. Like today, my parents decided it was time for me to find a bride. All of the women were lovely, sure, but they weren’t for me. The problem wasn’t them, it was me. See the thing is I don’t exactly like women, but I’m afraid to tell my parents. I think they would accept me but I’m the first and only son of the new empire. My job is to produce heirs if we want the empire to survive. I ruined everything.” Teddy didn’t mean to say any of that, he had never said any of it out loud before actually. But Billy, Billy was a warming presence and it seemed safe enough for Teddy to tell him everything.

“Seems like you had one hell of a day. If it’s any consolation prize, my mother has two sons and both are gay,” Billy shrugged and gave a small smile as a reassurance for Teddy. 

That just made Teddy laugh, “My life is a mess.” He put his head in his hands. Teddy and Billy were sitting now, side by side, under the cherry blossom tree that Billy was once under.

“Isn’t everyone’s?” A simple question really.

“Do you sit here every night?” Teddy asked, taking his head out of his hands to face Billy.

Billy looked up at the prince who was towering over him even as they sat down, “Yes.”

“Why?”

Billy glanced at Teddy’s lips, sweet and red and slightly parted, before flicking his eyes back up to Teddy’s eyes, staring into them deeply and sincerely, “I told you, I was waiting for a handsome prince.”

Teddy saw Billy’s eyes glance at his lips, Teddy heard those words he said, and Teddy realised. The little boy that he used to play with when he was younger, the little boy he hadn’t seen in years, was sitting right in front of him and he was in love with him. Teddy decided then and there that yeah, maybe he was in love with Billy too. Maybe he could be happy. His parents wanted him to choose a bride, well he has chosen a groom.

“Billy,” Teddy whispered, “May I kiss you?”

Billy choked on air from surprise but managed to spit out a quiet yes while nodding his head.

Teddy grinned widely and began to lean in, shutting his eyes and letting his lips guide him. Their lips met and it was short but it was enough, their lips fit together like jigsaw pieces. They belonged together. 

When they broke apart Teddy asked the question, “This is probably way too forward but William Maximoff, will you become my husband?”

“I better have an expensive ring,” Billy said with a straight face making Teddy confused.

“Is that a yes?”

Billy laughed, “Of course it’s a yes.”

Teddy could do nothing more than kiss Billy again, this time for longer and with more meaning.

“You’re my Space Prince,” Billy said in between kisses.

“We have to tell my parents,” Teddy sighed when they were done kissing. They laid side by side under the cherry blossom tree, their clothes skewed and their hair ruffled, cheeks flushed and lips bruised, boots and coats off.

“Tomorrow, tonight just lay here with me, my love, tonight is the beginning of the rest of our lives, tonight it is just us,” Billy responded, stroking Teddy’s cheeks with his thumb gently.

“I love you,” Teddy blurted out, his cheeks flushing an even darker pink colour.

Billy smiled, “They should call you the Prince of Forwardness.” 

“In this life, you need to do everything quickly, and I think deep down I always knew there was something special about you, ever since we were kids playing princes and princesses. I was the prince, you were the princess, and you brother was an evil dragon I had to defeat in order to rescue you.” The two young men laughed softly at the memory.

“I guess deep down, we knew we were meant to be together,” Billy commented.

“I guess we did,” Teddy agreed.

Under the cherry blossom tree is where the two young men fell asleep, side by side, hand in hand, together. The moon and the stars shone above them. Queen Anelle and King Mar-Vell went out looking for Teddy themselves and when they saw him there, beside Billy, they left him there. He would tell them when the time was right for him.

He did tell his parents the next day and they acted surprised, and they supported him. The wedding was wonderful and the biggest that anyone had seen in the old empires and the new one. Billy and Teddy were happy and that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> i was too lazy to write the actual wedding and that so enjoy this half assed ending


End file.
